jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenny Wheeler
Kenneth Vincent John Wheeler, OC (born 14 January 1930 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian composer and trumpet and flugelhorn player, based in the U.K. since the 1950s.Allmusic biography Most of his output is rooted in jazz, but he has also been active in free improvisation and has occasionally contributed to rock music recordings. Wheeler has written over one hundred compositions and is a skilled arranger for small groups and larger ensembles. Kenny Wheeler still lives in Britain today and is the patron of the Royal Academy Junior Jazz course. Growing up in Toronto, Wheeler began playing cornet at age 12, and became interested in jazz in his mid-teens. Wheeler spent a year studying composition at the Royal Conservatory in Toronto in 1950. In 1952, Wheeler moved to Britain. He found his way into the London jazz scene of the time, playing in groups led by Tommy Whittle, Tubby Hayes, and Ronnie Scott. In the late 1950s, he was a member of Buddy Featherstonhaugh's quintet together with Bobby Wellins. Throughout the Sixties, he worked with John Dankworth, and also formed part of (Eric Burdon and) The Animals Big Band that made its one-and-only public appearance at the 5th Annual British Jazz & Blues Festival in Richmond (1965) with tenors Stan Robinson, Dick Morrissey and Al Gay, baritone sax Paul Carroll, and fellow trumpets Ian Carr and Greg Brown. In 1968, Wheeler appeared on guitarist Terry Smith's first solo album, Fall Out. Kenny Wheeler has performed and recorded his own compositions with large jazz ensembles throughout his career, starting with his first album Windmill Tilter, (1969), recorded with the John Dankworth band. The Windmill Tilter LP today is a collector's item, since the original master tapes have been lost. A digitally remastered (by Andrew Thompson at Sound Performance, London) CD was released by BGO Records in September 2010. The big band album Song for Someone (1973) fused Wheeler's characteristic orchestral writing with passages of free improvisation provided by musicians such as Evan Parker and Derek Bailey, and was also named Album of the Year by Melody Maker magazine in 1975. This has subsequently been reissued on CD by Evan Parker's Psi label.[http://emanemdisc.com/psi04.html#01 Song for Someone first CD release of 2004 on PSI Records' website] In the mid-1960s, Wheeler became a close participant in the nascent free improvisation movement in London, playing with John Stevens, Evan Parker, the Spontaneous Music Ensemble and the Globe Unity Orchestra. His involvement in this genre continues to this day. Despite the above-noted accomplishments, much of Wheeler's reputation rests on his work with smaller jazz groups. Wheeler's first small group recordings to gain significant critical attention were Gnu High (1975) and Deer Wan (1977), both for the ECM label. Gnu High is one of the few albums ever to feature Keith Jarrett as a sideman since his tenure with Charles Lloyd. One exception from the ongoing collaboration with ECM was his rare album on CBC called Ensemble Fusionaire in 1976. This had three other fellow Canadian musicians and was recorded in St. Mary's Church in Toronto for a different character to the sound than on the ECM recordings. Wheeler was the trumpet player in the Anthony Braxton Quartet from 1971 to 1976; and from 1977 he was also a member of chamber jazz group Azimuth (with John Taylor and Norma Winstone). In 1997 Wheeler received widespread critical praise for his album Angel Song, which featured an unusual "drummerless" quartet of Bill Frisell (guitar), Dave Holland (bass) and Lee Konitz (alto sax). Discography Discography at discogsPSI RecordsECM RecordsCAM Jazz and Soul Note As leader *1968: Windmill Tilter (Fontana) with The John Dankworth Orchestra *1973: Song for Someone (Incus) *1975: Gnu High (ECM) *1976: Ensemble Fusionaire (CBC) *1977: Deer Wan (ECM) *1980: Around 6 (ECM) *1984: Double, Double You (ECM) *1988: Flutter By, Butterfly (Soul Note) *1988: Visions (Justin Time) *1990: Music for Large & Small Ensembles (ECM) *1990: The Widow in the Window (ECM) *1992: Kayak (Ah Um) *1993: All the More (Soul Note, released 1997) *1997: Angel Song (ECM) *1999: A Long Time Ago (ECM) *2003: Dream Sequence (PSI, recorded 1995-2003) *2005: What Now? (CAM Jazz) *2006: It Takes Two! (CAM Jazz) *2008: Other People (CAM Jazz) with Hugo Wolf String Quartet featuring John Taylor *2011: One of Many (CAM Jazz) with John Taylor and Steve Swallow *2012: The Long Waiting (CAM Jazz) *2013: Mirrors (EDITION RECORDS) Collaborations with John Taylor * with Norma Winstone, Paolo Fresu, Paolo Damiani, Tony Oxley: Live at Roccella Jonica (Ismez Polis, 1985) * featuring Gabriele Mirabassi: Moon (Egea, 2001) * with Riccardo Del Fra: Overnight (Sketch, 2002) *''Where Do We Go from Here'' (CAM Jazz, 2005) As Azimuth *''Azimuth'' (ECM, 1977) *''The Touchstone'' (ECM, 1978) *with Ralph Towner: Départ (ECM, 1979) *''Azimuth '85'' (ECM, 1985) *''How It Was Then... Never Again'' (ECM, 1994) *with The Maritime Jazz Orchestra: Siren's Song (Justin Time, 1997) Other collaborations * arranged “Fire and Rain”, “My Sweet Lord”, and “Your Song” on Maynard Ferguson's album Alive & Well in London (Columbia, 1971) * arranged “Theme from Summer of '42” and wrote/arranged “Free Wheeler” on Maynard Ferguson's album M.F. Horn Two (Columbia, 1972) * with Elton Dean and Joe Gallivan: The Cheque Is in the Mail (Ogun, 1977) * with Günter Christmann, Gerd Dudek, Albert Mangelsdorff, Paul Rutherford, Manfred Schoof: Horns (FMP, 1979) * with Tiziana Simona: Gigolo (ITM, 1986) * with Claudio Fasoli, Jean-François Jenny Clark, Daniel Humair: Welcome (Soul Note, 1987) * with Claudio Fasoli and Jean-François Jenny Clark: Land (Innowo/New Sound Planet, 1989) * with Jeff Gardner, Hein van de Geyn, André Ceccarelli: California Daydream (Musidisc, 1992) * with David Friedman, Jasper van't Hof: Greenhouse Fables (Sentemo, 1992) * with Paolino Dalla Porta, Stefano Battaglia, Bill Elgart: Tales (Soul Note, 1993) * with Paul Bley: Touché (Justin Time, 1996) * with Sonny Greenwich: Live at the Montreal Bistro (Justin Time, 1998) * with Brian Dickinson: Still Waters (Hornblower, 1999) * with Fred Hersch, Norma Winstone, Paul Clarvis: 4 in Perspective (Village Life, 2000) * with Marc Copland and John Abercrombie: That's for Sure (Challenge, 2001) * with Stan Sulzmann and John Parricelli: Ordesa (Symbol, 2002) * with Bob Brookmeyer: Island (Artist House, 2003) * with Marc Copland and John Abercrombie: Brand New (Challenge, 2004) * with Tony Coe, John Edwards, Alan Hacker, Sylvia Hallett, Marcio Mattos, Evan Parker, Philipp Wachsmann: Free Zone Appleby 2003 (PSI, 2004) * with Gerd Dudek, Paul Dunmall, John Edwards, Tony Levin, Tony Marsh, Evan Parker, Paul Rogers, Philipp Wachsmann: Free Zone Appleby 2005 (PSI, 2006) * with Evan Parker, Paul Dunmall, Tony Levin, John Edwards: Live at the Vortex, London (Rare Music, 2011) Featured * Robert 'Bob' Cornford, Tony Coe, Kenny Wheeler and the NDR 'Pops' Orchestra: Long Shadows (Chapter One, 2007; recorded 1979) * The Guildhall Jazz Band: Walk Softly (Wave, 1998; recorded 1987) * Tim Brady: Visions (Justin Time, 1988) with L'orchestre de chambre de Montréal * The Upper Austrian Jazzorchestra: Plays the Music of Kenny Wheeler (West Wind, 1996) * The Maritime Jazz Orchestra: Now and Now Again (Justin Time, 2002; recorded 1998) with Norma Winstone and John Taylor * UMO Jazz Orchestra: One More Time (A-Records, 2000) with Norma Winstone * Munich Jazz Orchestra: Sometime Suite (Bassic Sound, 2001) * Colours Jazz Orchestra: Nineteen Plus One (Astarte/Egea, 2009) As sideman With John Dankworth *''What the Dickens!'' (Fontana, 1963) With Philly Joe Jones *''Mo'Joe'' (Black Lion, 1968) With Collective Consciousness Society *''C.C.S.'' (RAK, 1970) with Paul Gonsalves *''Humming Bird'' (Deram, 1970) With Anthony Braxton *''New York, Fall 1974'' (Arista, 1974) *''Five Pieces 1975'' (Arista, 1975) *''The Montreux/Berlin Concerts'' (Arista, 1975-6) *''Creative Orchestra Music 1976'' (Arista, 1976) With George Adams *''Sound Suggestions'' (ECM, 1979) With Ralph Towner *''Old Friends, New Friends'' (ECM, 1979) With Rainer Brüninghaus *''Freigeweht'' (ECM, 1980) with Bill Frisell *''Rambler'' (ECM, 1985) With Dave Holland Quintet *''Jumpin' In'' (ECM, 1984) *''Seeds of Time'' (ECM, 1985) *''The Razor's Edge'' (ECM, 1987) With David Sylvian *''Brilliant Trees'' (Virgin, 1984) *''Alchemy: An Index of Possibilities'' (Virgin, 1985) *''Gone to Earth'' (Virgin, 1986) *''Dead Bees on a Cake'' (Virgin, 1999) With John Abercrombie *''Open Land'' (ECM, 1998) With Joni Mitchell *''Travelogue'' (Nonesuch, 2002) References External links * Kenny Wheeler entry in the 'Canadian Encyclopaedia' * Kenny Wheeler profile on the 'European Jazz Network' * 2003 Interview with journalist John Eyles, from AllAboutJazz.com * 2005 Interview with John Fordham - PDF from JazzServices.org.uk * 2005 Review of the Kenny Wheeler Big Band by John Fordham in the 'Guardian' * Kenny Wheeler on ECM Records * FMP releases * Kenny Wheeler discography at discogs * 'Mirrors' album page on Editionrecords.com Category:Trumpeters